pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kodo Kodo Pretty Cure
Kodo Kodo Pretty Cure is AwesomeElement5000's Rewrite of Doki Doki Pretty Cure. In the English Dub, it's called Heartbeat Pretty Cure. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Heartbeats of Love. Characters Pretty Cure Aida Mana/Cure Heart (Rosie Hart in the English Dub) Mana is a 16-year-old who is the Student Council President at Oogai First High School. She is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she is very competent of resolving conflicts. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. She believes she has possessed a "sixth sense" that allows her to tell if a person is lying or not. She dreams of being a school teacher. In the last episode, she retires from her role in the student council. Her alter ego is Cure Heart, the Heartbeat of Love whose theme color is pink and she represents the card suit of hearts and controls the power of holy light. Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond (Avery Blakeley in the English Dub) Rikka is a 16-year-old girl who is a studious girl in Mana’s class. She is Alice's childhood best friend. She is very calm and composed, and easy to talk to since she rarely raises her voice. She has terrible anger issues, which she gracefully hides and can be a sore loser at times. She loves card games, but is terrible with a pot and spoon. In the last episode, she was voted secretary of the student council, and she learns to control her anger issues. She appears to have a huge crush on Makoto. Her alter ego is Cure Diamond, the Heartbeat of Knowledge whose theme color is blue and she represents the card suit of diamonds and controls the power of ice/snow. Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta (Alice Greendale in the English Dub) Alice is a student at Nanatsu Hoshi Academy who is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises (Greendale Enterprises in the English Dub), an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is successful in many ways with academically, socially and practically naming just a few. Alice is a noble and refined lady of 16 years, who isn't much of a teamplayer, prefering to watch others perform the task at hand for her if she isn't in the mood. Alice is quite selfish. Later, she learns to be less anti-social and selfish. Her alter ego is Cure Rosetta, the Heartbeat of Warmth whose theme color is yellow and she represents the card suit of clubs/clovers and controls the power of the Earth. Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword (Lita Kennedy in the English Dub) Makoto is a 16-year-old (chronologically 200+) girl who is one of the original members of the Pretty Cure team by the name of "MakoPi Spade" (or "Leda Spade" in the English Dub). She has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She dislikes fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, which is a hint that she is stubborn, until she accepted to join Mana and the others. Despite that, she is actually a generally pleasant and sweet girl with a rational and calm mind who hates violence and is very cheerful, naive and caring. She is also an idol singer and fashionista. Her alter ego is Cure Sword, the Heartbeat of Courage whose theme color is purple and she represents the card suit of spades and controls the power of the Sky. Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace (Amy Jones in the English Dub) Aguri is a 17-year-old (chronologically 200+) girl who is the royal guard of the Trump Kingdom by the name of "Angeii Rose" (or "Angel Arcana" in the English Dub). She goes to school with Alice. She is the calm and wise member of the team who is often quite strict on the other girls, except for Alice, whom she has a sisterly relationship with. She is the biological older half-sister of Regina, but thinks that she is the "twin sister" of Regina. She has a big sweet tooth and often says "Bravo" when she eats something she thinks tastes good. Later, she ditches sweets for snacks and learns that she is good at cooking. Plus, she now gets along with the others very well. Her alter ego is Cure Ace, the Heartbeat of Passion whose theme color is red and she represents the card value of aces and controls the power of fire/roses. Tenaka Regina/Cure Joker (Regina Woods in the English Dub) Regina is a 15-year-old (chronologically 200+) girl who is one of the princesses of the Trump Kingdom by the name of "Princess Asmodine" (or "Princess Josephine" in the English Dub). She was brainwashed by King Jikochuu before eventually switching sides to join the Cures. She is the biological younger half-sister of Aguri who is in her first year of Oogai First High School. She is the youngest and least well-behaved of the Cures. She is the hot-headed, opinionated and quick-to-fight captain of all of her school's sport teams who enjoys freedom and is constantly at odds with the student council, which, in her words, is constantly trying to hold her down, something she disapproves of. She is sarcastic, spoiled, selfish, tough, and at times mean, but is known to have a soft side, as demonstrated whenever she's taking care of Kerru or Ai-chan. She loves Mana and whenever she has the chance, she clings to her. In the last episode, Regina took Mana's place as the new student council president. Her alter ego is Cure Joker, the Heartbeat of Serenity whose theme color is green and she represents the card value of jacks and controls the power of thunder/stars. Brittney Parker/Cure Queen Brittney is a Foreign Exchange Student from the United States. She is sweet and lovable but can be stubborn at times. She has a good relationship with Mana and appears to treat Regina like a childhood friend. In Episode 20 it's revealed she is reincarnation of Princess Marie Ange. one of the princesses of the Trump Kingdom. She is Cure Queen, the Heartbeat of Empathy whose theme color is magenta and she represents the card value of Queens and controls the power of Emotions/Light Mascots Sharuru (Sheryl in the English Dub): Cure Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. Her human alias is Aida Kokoka (Kippie Hart in the English Dub), who acts as Mana's younger sister in her second year at Oogai First Middle School. Raquel: Cure Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. His human alias is Hishikawa Riku (Rory Blakeley in the English Dub), who acts as Rikka's cousin who is in elementary school. Lance: Cure Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. His human alias is Yotsuba Daisuke (Leon Greendale in the English Dub), who acts as Alice's younger brother who is in kindergarten. Dabyi (Davi in the English Dub): Cure Sword's cat-like fairy partner. Her human alias is DB (Miss Dina in the English Dub), who acts as Makoto's idol manager. Peaceful:'Cure Ace's Ferret-like fairy partner. His human alias is '''Yamada Ryota (Kevin Johnson in the English Dub) '''who goes to the same high school as Alice and Aguri. '''Spring:'Cure Joker's Owl-like fairy partner. Her human alias is '''BD (Miss Harper in the English Dub) Jasper:'''Cure Queen's Fox-like fairy partner. He ends his sentences in "jasp" in the Japanese Version '''Ai-chan (Aisling in the English Dub): The main mascot of the team who is a mysterious baby that grants powers to the Cures. In episode 20, it is revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Aina (Princess Angelina in the English Dub), one of the princesses of the Trump Kingdom. She has the power to turn into her new form: Princess Aina (Princess Angelina in the English Dub). She is a good friend of MakoPi Spade, Angeii Rose, and her fellow princesses Princess Asmodine and Brittney/Princess Marie Ange Rewrite Changes Regina is a reformed villain in this, so instead of being an ally, she becomes a Cure as well. Instead of just being friends with Mana, Regina becomes friends with all her sisters and friends. Mana no longer takes the spotlight from the other Cures. The Cures are in high school instead of middle school. Aguri is a teenager like the rest of the Cures in this rewrite. Sharuru is the oldest of the first three mascots instead of Raquel. Cure Ace's new fairy partner is Peaceful instead of Ai-chan. Plus, instead of Makoto as the royal guard, it's Aguri. Just like the original version, with the power of the Eternal Golden Crown transferred into the Love Eyes Palette, Aguri transforms into Cure Ace. However, her time as a Cure is unlimited since she gains knowledge of her true identity. The same goes to Regina/Cure Joker. Aguri and Regina are related to each other as half-sisters. They both have the same mother, who lives in the Trump Kingdom. Some of the Cures' civilian forms are different than in the canon: * Rikka: Wears glasses all the time. * Alice: Hair down with a yellow ribbon. * Most of the Cures' hair colors are different than in the original: ** Cure Heart: Hot Pink ** Cure Diamond: Sky Blue ** Cure Rosetta: Yellow Blonde * Ai-chan is actually the reincarnation of Princess Aina, so she has the ability to talk and turn into human like the rest of the mascots. * Princess Marie Ange is reincarnated as Brittney Parker/Cure Queen See Also Transformations/Pretty Cure Dress Up Attacks Glitter Force Heartbeats of Love Category:Series